Day with the Children
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: America decides to take time off to visit each of his states. Some visits will be happy, some sad, some boring, and some extremely violent. Let's see how well this goes.
1. Michigan

Day with the Children

[America] [Michigan]

* * *

><p>Hetalia has been my favorite anime for weeks now and decided, "Hey...what if I did this..?". Product of my bordem and writers block for my other fics XD. ENJOY!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own my OC's.

* * *

><p>"LYNELLE!"<p>

Lynelle- the state of Michigan- cringed at her father's loudness.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted, "What brings you all the way up here?"

"Well I heard were going though some mood swings so I wanted to know if you were okay!" Alfred replied.

Lynelle stared at him blankly, "Mood swings?"

"Yeah! Like it was 80 degrees here one day then the next day it snowed!"

Lynelle's eyebrow twitched, "I don't know what you're talking about Dad."

Alfred looked up at the now clouding sky, "Um…Lyn?"

"Yes dad?"

"How about we go get something to eat, my treat?"

The sky instantly cleared up and a grin spread across the state's face.

"As long as it's not hamburgers. There are plenty of restaurants along the lakefront." Lynelle replied.

As long as it didn't start snowing Alfred wasn't going to complain. They walked out of Lynelle's home and down the streets of South Haven, Michigan.

"So how are things up here?" Alfred asked, "I haven't talked to you in awhile."

Lynelle sighed, "Unemployment is ridicules here. It's gotten better but there are still so many people unemployed. And on top of that-"

He listened to his daughter's troubles on the way to the restaurant. Even if it was a semi-depressing conversation he was still glad to sit and talk with her. Michigan ordered pasta while her father ordered a hamburger (no real surprise there).

"Are you and Illini getting along?" Alfred asked as he bit into his greasy meal.

Lynelle rolled her eyes at the mention of her older sister- Illinois. Illini has always been bitter that Lynelle had a lake named after her and she (Illini) didn't.

"I guess; I haven't seen her in awhile. I've mostly been hanging out with Indi." Lynelle replied, twisting the pasta around the spoon. Indi was her older brother Indiana.

"Hmm, maybe I should have all of you over for a party!" Alfred said loudly.

"Dad, the last time you did all hell broke loose." Lynelle said, giving her father an annoyed look.

"But that was years ago! I'm sure all the issues have been resolved." Alfred grinned.

Lynelle snorted, "Yeah right, when hell freezes over."

America and his state Michigan spent the rest of the day together talking about random topics. Every now and then Lynelle would get a call from her boss or secretary but other then that it was a peaceful day. At the end of the day Alfred was smiling at his daughter who looked at him annoyed. Michigan was cranky when she was tired and it was ten at night.

"I'll see you later Michi!" Alfred grinned using her most hated nickname. "Hope to visit you soon."

Lynelle glared at his retreating form and slammed the door closed.

"I love him, I really do but some times I want to strangle him." She muttered, going to crash on the couch.

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~Yes, painfully short (in my opinion) but I hope to make the next one longer! :D any suggestions on the next state to spend the day with their hyperactive father?


	2. Illinois

Day with the Children

[America] [Illinois]

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning in the Prairie Sate. Rebecca- Illinois- was sitting in her office diligently doing her paperwork just like any other day.<p>

"Miss. Jones, you have a call on line one." Her secretary informed, peaking her head into the office.

"Thank you Nina." Rebecca said.

She picked up the phone and gave a formal, "This is Rebecca Jones."

"Ilini!" She heard her younger sister Michigan chirp, "What are you doing?"

"What do you want Lynelle?" Rebecca asked, annoyance clear in her voice. "I'm busy."

"Jeez, how rude." Lynelle grumbled, "Anyways, I just thought I'd give you a heads up and tell ya dad's in the area. He's going around visiting everyone."

"Lovely." Rebecca muttered, "Thanks Lynelle."

She hung up before Lynelle could say anymore. She didn't hate her little sister- just found her extremely annoying. Out of the Midwest states she'd rather talk to Indiana- he was always (somewhat) sensible (though if she could bomb his college Purdue she would).

_Maybe dad won't come, maybe he'll go say hi to Indi first. _She thought, getting back to her paper work.

This hope was squashed two hours later.

"Ilini!" America shouted, rushing into the office. "How are you?"

"H-hey dad." She greeted, forcing a smile.

Any other day would have been fine but today she had more paperwork then usual. The governor, Patrick Joseph, had dump three stacks of paper on her desk then walked out saying he was going on a vacation.

"Ilini we should go out to eat!" Alfred grinned, "We have some catching up to do!"

"Dad, I have work to do." Rebecca said, "Maybe another day?"

"Nope! Hey, how about we get some Chicago style pizza and go to Six Flags!"

"Six Flags is all the way up in Gurnee! That's almost an hour car ride from here!" Rebecca protested, "Fine, if we must go some where lets go to Navy Pier."

Navy Pier was just a couple blocks from her office building and since it was a warm spring morning it wouldn't be a bad walk.

"But it's so nice today." Alfred whined, "Six Flags would be so much cooler! I mean we could go on the Super Man, the Batman, the Dragster-"

"The Dragster isn't here dad, it's in Ohio." Rebecca snapped, still a little sore that Ohio had one of the fastest rides. Six Flags Great America was just as fun as Cider Point even if it didn't have the Dragster- wasn't it?

"Oh really? I forgot that Timothy had it." Alfred shrugged, "Oh well let's go!"

Rebecca found herself dragged out of her office and into a car she assumed was her father's. She glared out the window the whole way to Gurnee. All she could think about was the mound of work on her desk. When they arrived in Gurnee they stopped at Salutos to eat some Chicago Style Pizza- Rebecca had to admit that she had cravings for this amazing pizza place sometimes.

"Alright, let's go have some fun!" Alfred shouted.

"Dad, are you sure you won't puke? You did just ate five whole pizzas…"

"Ilini, I've eaten more hamburgers then that, I think I'll be fine."

He had a point there.

Rebecca found herself inside the amusement park in no time and she watched her father smile childishly at the attractions.

"Which one first, Ilini?" Alfred asked loudly.

Rebecca shrugged, "You pick."

Sometimes she felt like she was the parent and he was the child.

_I think I know how Delaware feels now. He's usually the one the cleans up after dad's messes since he's the oldest state. _She thought.

Rebecca followed her dad as he started running through the crowed of people.

"Lets go on the Superman first!" Alfred said, pointing up to the large red rollercoaster.

They stood in line for a good hour before going on the 30 second ride.

"Your hairs a mess." Alfred commented, smoothing out her brown hair.

Before Rebecca could slapped his hand away she heard a voice behind her say, "How lame is this place?"

"I know that voice…" Rebecca growled.

She turned around and saw her older brother Timothy- also known as Ohio.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca glared, her usual calm demeanor slipping away from her.

"Timmy!" Alfred grinned, bringing his son into a headlock.

"Hey dad." Timothy greeted, pulling away from his father. "Why are you here in this dump? Why not Ceider Point?"

"I think both are fun places! Plus I get to visit Ilini!" Alfred replied, hopping up and down. He was itching to get on more rides. "You can join us if you want Timmy."

"Why are you here?" Rebecca asked.

"I heard dad was here so I was saving him from your boring state." Timothy replied.

"Excuse me? Boring! I have flipping Chicago, the largest library, built the first skyscraper, and won the Stanley Cup last year! What do you have? Absolute nothing!" Rebecca fumed.

"Guess who has a Big 10 college? Yeah that's right I do, Ohio State University!"

"Guess what? I have two Big Ten colleges! Northwestern and the University of Illinois!"

"Well-"

"Hey!" Alfred shouted, butting in.

His children's argument had attracted a lot of unwanted attention and odd stared.

"Dad, tell her since I'm older that I'm a better state then her!" Timothy said, crossing his arms.

Alfred shifted his gaze between his children. This is the part he hated; he hated having to choose between his states because there was no way he could say that one was better then the other. They were all equal in his eyes.

"Ohio."

Timothy looked at his father curiously- Alfred never called him anything but Timmy. "Yeah, dad?"

"Go home."

It was out of character for him to be so blunt but he had come to spend the day with Rebecca, not be put in the middle of a heated argument.

"I'll come visit you soon, Timmy." Alfred said.

Timothy blinked, wondering if his hyper-active father seriously just told he him to home. "B-but- fine. Bye dad."

He turned and gave Rebecca a dirty look, "Illinois."

"Deuces." Rebecca said.

When Timothy was gone Rebecca turned to her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked.

Alfred grinned at her, "Of course, I just didn't want to be put in the middle of the fight. You're both equal in my eyes so there is no way I could say that one of you is better."

Rebecca smiled and took her dad by the hand, "Come on, lets go on some more rides."

"Yay!"

Maybe she would enjoy spending the rest of the day with her father.

* * *

><p>[Extended Ending]<p>

"B-but, Ilini!"

SLAM

Alfred pouted and walked down the porch to his car. That was the last time he mentioned anything about the Green Bay Packers in front of Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~I had fun writing this one XD partly because I was visualizing the places (if you live in Illinois or you are visiting in Gurnee I suggest you go to Salutos- AMAZING PIZZA!)

~Next will be: Oklahoma, Texas, Arkansas, Minnesota, and then probably New Mexico


	3. Ohio and Indiana

Day With The Children

[America] [Ohio] [Indiana]

* * *

><p>This was just a product of having a random idea and from going Black Friday shopping. Enjoy :D<p>

* * *

><p>Ohio sat on the living room couch at 11:00pm watching a re-runs of Teen Titans on Boomerang. After spending Thanksgiving with his 49 brothers and sisters he was whooped.<p>

_Now time to sit back and relax for the rest of the week. _He thought, sinking lower into the black leather couch. _I can only hope that my siblings will let me enjoy it-_

He groaned when his cell phone rang on the other side of his studio apartment. He shuffled over to the kitchen and looked at the name that came up on his Blackberry.

**From: Leroy (Indiana) Jones**

**Umm…sooo, I've been kidnapped by dad and we're on our way to your house. Oh and don't try to escape because he says we'll track you down. And don't try to run to Michigan because jaodfjdojaodjfodjfod**

Ohio stared at the text before shutting off his phone. "That was weird."

About twenty minutes later there was loud pounding on the front door. With a scowl he went to the door and found his father and younger brother.

"Dad, Indi, what are you doing here?" He asked, letting them inside.

"Dude, you gotta get dressed!" America shouted. "We're going Black Friday shopping!"

"Can we not?" Ohio asked wearily. "Better yet go ask one of the girls."

"I tried that. He wants us two to go with him. Apparently it's our year to go," Indiana sighed.

"Exactly so go get dressed!" America demanded again, shoving jeans and a black sweatshirt into his son's hands.

After many more minutes of poking and prodding the three men left the apartment around 11:45 and walked into the cool Columbus air.

"Timmy you should take us to that really nice mall," Alfred said. "Polaris I think it's called."

Ohio cut his blue eyes tiredly over to his father before leading them in the direction of his silver BMW. _I should be at home sleeping._

With the heat on high they drove the twenty minutes it took to get to the high-end mall and instantly got lost in the mayhem. They shuffled to a corner near the restrooms so they could figure out a game plan.

"Let's start with Macy's and then FYE," America suggested.

The two brothers didn't protest so the three headed in the direction the large department store.

"Oh my God," Ohio groaned.

"There are so many people!" Indiana complained looking at the long lines that crossed around the store.

"Come on before everything good is gone!" America shouted, rushing up the escalator.

"I guess we should stop him from causing chaos," Indiana sighed. His brown eyes glanced at his older brother. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

A smirk played on Ohio's lips. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking that we should ditch dad which is a horrible idea," Indiana said.

"God bro you need to loosen up," Ohio rolled his eyes. "He's a very grown man-"

"That acts like a teenager."

The two stepped on the escalator and found their father looking at some clothes for their sisters.

"Dad, I think you're going to want to go shopping with Ilini if you want to get the girls stuff," Indiana suggested as he watched his father try and find different sizes jeans.

"But I wanted you guys to find the girls things and the girls will help find the guys things," America said.

"That probably won't work very well," Ohio yawned. "Can I go home now?"

"Oh come on guys! This is like bonding!"

"Bonding doesn't need to occur at midnight. Especially after a horribly long Thanksgiving."

"It wasn't that bad," America pouted.

"The twins tried to set fire to Minnesota's hair while Texas tried to rob Michigan off all the water in her lake," Ohio deadpanned. "It was pretty tragic."

Indiana raked a hand through his brown hair. "How about we just go home and play MW3."

There was a pause between them before the two blonds looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you mention that before!" The two shouted.

"Cause we were going to go shopping," Indiana replied.

"Dude, is it fore PS3 or Xbox?"

"PS3-"

"I've got a PS3 at my house," Ohio grinned. "Let's go!"

Indiana was sorry he ever said anything as the three rushed back to the apartment. He knew he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep if the two blonds where going to play MW3 all night.

"Hey Roy you and me are going to play first," America said, turning in his seat to look at Indiana who was in the back. "I'll try to go easy on you!"

"Awesome," Indiana said wearily. "Can I go home afterwards?"

"Of course not," Ohio replied, sending his brother an evil smile in the rearview mirror. "It's bonding time, remember?"

Indiana let his head fall back limply to lie on the headrest. _God save me. I don't think I can deal with him both._

* * *

><p>[Extended ending]<p>

"H-Hey Rebecca?"

Illinois yawned on the other end of the phone. "Indi? It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Dad and Ohio have been playing MW3 for at least four hours and won't let me go home and sleep. Do you think you can save me?"

There was a pause before Rebecca replied. "It's your bonding time with dad. Try to make the most of it."

Indiana almost cried when he heard the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~Oh the wonders of Black Friday shopping.

~Yeah, I know I made a list of states would come next...yeah that won't work out very well because it really depends on what ideas come to my mind at the time. But I will eventually get to every state...eventually.


End file.
